When I Met You
by whoopsimreading
Summary: Hercules Mulligan x Lafayette; plz don't kill me about the ending lol; this has almost 300 views leave a review i demand attention
1. Chapter 1

Life was gray. My old sweatshirt I always wore. The room I lived in. The city that life carried on in.

Except for you. You added color to my life of gray. You added light to my life of darkness.

It was a Tuesday when I met you. The sun wasn't shining through the gray clouds. I was heading to my poetry club. Nothing stood out from that day other than you appearing in it. The building I walked into was an old brick building. While waiting for everyone else to arrive, I probably fell asleep.

We must have been discussing a poem someone brought in. One thing will always stand out when I think of you.

"The mention of darkness in this writing represents death, but some accept it, and others don't." Others nodded along thoughtfully. "Does anyone wish to add anything?" You raised your hand.

"I feel that the author mentioning how some accept death and others don't symbolizes possible mindsets. You can look forward to the future and focus on your happiness, but others might focus on the negative things. The mention of darkness in this is the negative things, but I feel as if the author should have included something about the opposite end of the scale."

The day I met you, you were wearing a yellow jacket with your hair up. I loved that about you. No matter the weather, you're hair was always up, without a strand out of place.

"Good idea. I'll mark down that you said that Mr….?"

"Lafayette."

And all of your names. Good God.

Your eyes were warm brown. Your smile could lift a thousand spirits.

Minutes passed of the club, and all I could see was you. Maybe that's why I don't remember pretty much anything else. That day was a blur and you were the only thing in focus.

Minutes later, or so it seemed, we left. I silently slipped out and head back to my dorm. Lafayette came running up to me, his smile nearly blinding me.

"Hey! I wanted to catch you before you left but you were too fast. Either I have a stain on my shirt, or you were checking me out in poetry club today."

I laughed nervously, and a fluttery feeling formed in my stomach. "Heh, yeah. It's not that big of a deal. I'm Hercules!" I have no idea why I was so enthusiastic. Lafayette seemed fine with it. He shook my hand and reached over.

"Give me your phone for a sec. I'll put in my phone number."

I couldn't like him already, but what wasn't there to like? He had a winning smile, beautiful eyes, kind, intelligent…

"I'll see you around!"

I waved as he left. If only I knew what I had gotten myself into. That was going to be my downfall.

Don't get attached too quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

A day after that, we grew closer. Maybe it was destiny for us to be friends.

You got me donuts even though I showed no interest in them. We sat in my dorm eating them. Those were good times.

I remember a couple days later when you came over.

Stress was a calm word for describing what I was feeling. There was a knock at my door. "Hercules? I brought a movie for us to watch if you want to."

I let him in, and he was wearing a bright white sweater that made him stand out more than he already did. Was that possible?

"Hello again. I brought Forrest Gump."

"That's my favorite movie. How did you know?"

"I didn't. I just brought it because it was my favorite movie as well."

We laughed, and I decided to make popcorn. When I got back, he had my blanket around him, waiting for me to return.

"I saved you a spot." He laughed. His laugh was so wonderful. I later told my friends that every time he laughed, flowers blossomed.

I sat next to him, and for the next hour, we sat next to each other eating popcorn. Despite Forrest Gump being amazing, I couldn't focus on it. All I could think about was _oh my gosh Lafayette is sitting next to me in a dark room on a bed oh my gosh oh my gooooosh_

"What's so great about girls, anyway?"

"Mmm?"

"Girls. Why do guys like them so much?"

"You're a guy."

"That doesn't like girls."

"Bro, same."

"Well it's good to know a fellow gay."

And we continued through out the rest of the night, but now, he liked boys. Was he purposely teasing me?

I felt like I was about to fall asleep. Casually, so he wouldn't notice, I leaned onto his shoulder, and pretended to be asleep.

He put his arm around me. We leaned back onto my bed, and he turned off the movie.

And that's how we fell asleep.

His arms around me, a blanket around us, and nothing in between us.

If only I knew what was coming, I still wouldn't have wished this night away. It would have lessen the hurt, but I wouldn't change it for the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Tests were approaching, and both you and I were stressed out. We were in my dorm room doing homework. He was on my bed, and I was a laying on the floor, despite their being a desk that we could both use. It was a sunny day out, and it was just starting to become dusk.

What you said next changed my life.

"Wanna go on a road trip?"

"To where?"

"Nowhere in particular."

"Just driving around getting lost for who knows how long?"

"That's the plan."

"I'm down."

30 minutes past, and you and I were in your car. You were driving, and we took off.

You were right. We went nowhere in particular.

We drove and drove for miles, watching the sunset in silence. The sky went from blue to pink to violet to purple. God was an artist that day.

It was hours, and the sun was barely visible when you turned onto a little cliff. We got out of the car and sat down, watching the setting sun.

He laid down, and I sat cross legged on the dirt. And we sat there in silence enjoying each other's company.

"Can I ask you something?"

 _Oh my gosh he was going to ask me out this is why he drove me here we're all alone oh my gosh oh my_

"Sure."

"What do you think happens when you die?"

I was silently disappointed, but thought about his question.

"Well, I think your soul leaves your body and it goes to another dimension like heaven or nirvana or something."

"That makes sense." And we sat there until it got cold enough that we couldn't stand it.

On the drive, back, we sat in silence, and I admired you. You had tiny freckles that weren't noticeable from a distance. The breeze made your hair fly behind you while you drove. You smiled at the sky, because the stars were finally coming out.

We got home, and we slept in my bed together. It was like the night we watched Forrest Gump. My head was between your head and shoulders. Our chests were together, and there was love.

At least I felt it. It's a shame you can't tell me now.


	4. Chapter 4

I remember the day you planned on taking me to Starbucks for a quick date. I think it was a date. I know we were holding hands "to stay warm".

Starbucks was across the road, just at the corner. The red hand was flashing to tell us to wait. You were going on about how cute I looked that day. You stumbled back in a clumsy fashion. I yelled, "Laf, watch out. The hand is red."

"What?"

Then the car hit you. You went flying. Cars stopped, people rushed to help you, calling 911.

I just stood there. It was no use. You were dead. I never told anyone this, but I saw the exact moment your soul left your body. We talked about it, remember? It was just whenever you were leaning back before you went flying. You looked scared, then just dead. No life. No love left for me in you.

I don't remember the funeral. All I could think of was how you died. The moment you died ran over and over in my head.

All the, "He was a good man," and "I'm sorry for your loss," blended all together.

And just like that, you were gone. It wasn't my fault. The person who hit you paid for the funeral.

I love you, Lafayette. I hope you knew that. I never told it to you, and you never told it to me. Please come back before I start crying Laf. Lafayette.

I set the flowers down on the grave and walked away.


End file.
